Natsuru the Black kampfer
by cisturion
Summary: Natsuru was graduated from high school he decided to go to america then he went back to Japan to finish his education there the a dragon appeared at him the he became a black kampfer... hi guys this is my first kampfer story so dont expect that it would be that good.
1. Chapter 1

**Cisturion: Hi guys Cisturion here this is my first kampfer fanfic so don't expect to be that good but Ill  
try my best so if you have any tips to suggest to me review it I want to learn so thank you guys.  
Cisturion: and P.S I don't own kampfer.  
**Chapter 1: Natsuru the black kampfer

Natsuru,s POV  
I got home at my apartment It was a tiring day 5 years since we graduated from high school and my bracelet vanished. my dad sent me to America and go schooling there, and now it was summer vacation here, a letter was sent to  
me from a Japan school it said that I have past there exam's and hopefully I can go school there  
well its kind of boring here America I have no friends and no family members and my dad said it would be okay though

" so I have month here huh hmmm... what's the fun thing to do here." I decided have a long walk and see the city, it was 7:30 pm " wow that was a very long walk." So I decided to sit down one of benches near me and rest for a moment.

" I should go home now." When I was about to get up I heard gunshots. " what was that?" then a girl jump across my head. " what the heck." Then I saw the girl was wearing a blue bracelet. " a kampfer."  
then another girl appeared so I decided to hide " the system never change huh the blues and reds are still killing each other."

 _woossshh_

" do you know peeking is wrong." Said the girl with a katana. O shit What would I do right now she almost cut my head and I'm not armed.

Normal POV  
Natsuru was in a helpless situation while the two girls are still fighting.  
" nice move back there so were did you learn it." Said Mikuo.  
" well a good friend thought all I have to know." Said Mayuri.  
" well bluey lets end this no I'm gonna end this." Said Mayuri. " sorry I'm going to end this." Said Mikuo.

Mayuri was fast she was right front Mikuo she was about to shot Mikuo but Mikuo was more faster than her so Mikuo slash her sword Badly Mayuri got hit At his critical spot.  
" your fast but not fast enough." Said Mikuo. When she's about to hit her again a helicopter appeared.  
" sorry but playtime is over well see you again bluey." Said Mayuri.

Mikuo's POV  
" she is really a coward." " hey Mikuo look we've got here a spy I think." Said Shouko  
" I'm not a spy I was hiding because you two are fighting then this violent girl swing his sword at me." Said Natsuru. " who are you calling violent and if your not a spy why do you know kampfers." Said Shouko.  
" what do you know about kampfers?" " uumm... did I said that hehehe... sorry I don't know kampfers." Said Natsuru. Then I swing my sword in front of Natsuru. " speak!" " ok ok ok but put the sword down pls." Said Natsuru " maybe this guy could help us."

Natsuru's Pov

"ok ok ok but put the sword down pls... well I don't know if you would believe me well I'm a kampfer myself in the past." "I don't believe you." Said Shouko. "well if you don't believe me I will be going then so." "your not going anywhere I have more questions." Said Mikuo. "First question when did you became a kampfer?" asked Mikuo. "when I was in 2nd year high school." "2nd question how did you became a kampfer and what type of kampfer are you?" asked Mikuo "Well I think I was chosen by the moderators and I'm a zauber." " and the last question how much did you enjoy bathing with girls." Asked Mikuo. "well I'm, wait I didn't enjoy any of it when Girls are lesbian." "wait what?" asked Shouko. "I don't want to talk about it." "come on why? Asked Shouko. "well the fact that I'm being investigated by two girls we katana's." "ok ok you can go but I think will be seeing you again so good bye." Said Mikuo.

ok I'm a bit confuse now around the world there's more kampfers I go here because I want to forget everything that happened 5 years ago... ow my head I think it will go away in the morning.

next day.

"well my headache is gone now lets see what I can cook in for my break fast... ow I forgot to go grocery yesterday well I'm out to eat but first lets have a shower." I was in the middle of the shower then all of the sudden my headache was back and it was more painful

 _aaaaarrrrrrggghhhhh_

it wasn't just my head was in painful my back and my wrist, it just like my back was in fire it was burning so bad and its glowing after 5 minutes it was all gone, the pain. I got out of the bathroom then sat down at my bed "what's happening then I saw my reflection at the mirror I rubbed my eyes.

"is that me." then I froze then I looked at my wrist, "what the a black bracelet... this means that."  
then I heard someone "yes its means that your a kampfer." Said an unknown voice.  
"you have been chosen." Said the unknown voice. "by moderators?." "no by me." Said the unknown voice. Then I looked at my back it was a little dragon he was in flames.

"what the." "shocked?" said the dragon. "just a little it could be worst." "so care to explain?"  
"I chose you because you seem have the potential." Said the dragon. "potential?"  
"you have the potential to stop all this disaster between red, blue, white, because I'm really tired of all this nonsense... many years ago we have a planet to we were not called moderators like the blue, red, and white we just live in peace, then our normal living lives were ruined the blues, reds, and whites  
when they battle in our world. "so I decided to take charge and go in this world so that's how." Said the dragon. Then the dragon went near my back at first he looked at it then I was shocked that he went straight into my back it felt a little pain he became black tattoo

"don't worry I'm not really a dragon I sent that dragon whenever you turned in your kampfer form the black tattoo and the black bracelet will appear and if your not in kampfer form it will disappeared it represents that your a kampfer, so good luck my friend." Said the dragon. And the voice faded away.

Normal POV

Natsuru got out of his apartment and looked for a restaurant to eat.  
"* sigh * so I'm a kampfer again, but its not all that bad I didn't turn into a girl that's good." Said Natsuru. "sir may I take your order I like to have the spicy specials and a large drink." Said Natsuru.  
" what I like to eat spicy today... it calms me." Said Natsuru.

"ok sir coming right up." Said the waitress.  
"may I sit here." Said Mikuo. "what the, what are you doing here?" asked Natsuru.

 _TO BE CONTINUED..._

 **Cisturion: so guys how was my first kampfer fanfic I hope you liked it and if you don't liked it pls review it too me thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cisturion: hi guys Cisturion here I hoped you liked my first chapter and if you have any tips review it to me.  
Natsuru: Cisturion doesn't own kampfer.**

chapter2: the awakening

Natsuru's POV

"ok sir coming right up." Said the waitress.  
"may I sit here." Said Mikuo. "what the, what are you doing here?" "why can't I eat here? And besides I told you we'll be seeing each other again." Said Mikuo. "I feel your trouble here."  
"what even though I'm a kampfer I'm not trouble." Said Mikuo.

"here's your order sir." Said the waitress. "what your going to eat all that?" asked Mikuo.  
"yeah because of that our little conversation last night I forgot what I'm going to do!" "wait they looked spicy..." said Mikuo. "yeah spicy foods calm me down." "how in the heck that calm you down?" asked Mikuo "well we have our own likes and my likes just kind of weird, and besides you don't like spicy things?" "yes I don't I hate spicy things so that's that." Said Mikuo.

Normal POV

while the two was eating then a group of girls came inside the restaurant. "can I sit here?" asked the violet haired girl. She didn't even make them finish what there going to say then she sits down.

"do you know them?" asked Natsuru. "no." Whispered Mikuo then the violet haired girl asked. "who is Senou Natsuru here?" "ummm... no one I think." Said Natsuru. Then the violet haired girl point a gun on Natsuru's legs. "sorry I think I didn't make my question clear who's the black kampfer here." Asked the violet haired girl. "what?" asked Mikuo.

then Natsuru stand up and said "ummm... miss can we talk outside." Said Natsuru. The violet haired girl agreed living Mikuo and his girls.  
"sorry what do you want from me?, and who are you?" asked Natsuru. "oh allow me to introduced my self, I'm Katanashi Mikah and I came here to pick you up." Said Mikah. "who command you to get me?" asked Natsuru. "by the certain person name Kaede Sakura." Said Mikah.

"what! Sorry I'm not coming with you." Said Natsuru. Then Mikah came closer to Natsuru really close at his face then Mikah said with a seductive tone. "you sure you won't come with me." Said Mikah.  
Mikah was doing her seductive technique she use that technique for someone he wants he will get him/her and what she command not a single man/woman reject here. Natsuru was fighting it and he succeeded not to hypnotized by her.

"sorry I'm not coming with you." Said Natsuru. Natsuru slowly walked away. Mikah was shocked that her technique of seducing did not work then she shout. "NO! It didn't work on you...how that can be, guess I have to take force...huh." said Mikah. Then Mikah charge into Natsuru, Natsuru got hit so hard, that he went flying into the restaurant.

Natsuru's POV

"ouch... that hit me hard." "what the-what happened?" asked Mikuo. "no time to explain we need to run." "why?" asked Mikuo. Then a loud crash happened it was doing by Mikah, all of the people panic.  
"that's why!" I held Mikuo's hand and run as faster as I can I see a place that we can transform.

"* out of breath *" "so care to explain." Said Mikah. "ok ok... last night I turned into a kampfer."  
"what really? Said Mikah. Then a loud crash again happened. "ok I explain later again but first we need to transform to fight that guys." "ok I'll call Shouko." Said Mikuo. The two of us transform.

"ok lets fight!"

Character Info.

Name: Senou Natsuru  
Age: 19 years old  
Gender: male  
Type Of Kampfer: black kampfer  
Blood:?

Kampfer Look.

Hair: a little blonde  
Eyes: green  
Suit: a black jacket with a hood and a green dragon tattoo style at the back of the jacket  
Other styles: has a black dragon tattoo at his back and has a black bracelet.

Normal POV

"you didn't turn into a girl?" asked Mikuo. "yes." Said Natsuru. "and you became nice looking." Said Mikuo. "I don't think I will take that as a compliment." Said Natsuru.

"ENOUGH! Chit Chat and come here!" shout Mikah. "she looks piss...what did you do?" Asked Mikah.  
"I didn't do anything she want me to come with her." Said Natsuru. "that would be a shame we need to use you." Said Mikuo. "your bluffing." Said Natsuru.

then Mikah charge into Natsuru again. "Natsuru evaded it. "Come on wield a weapon that I can use." Said Natsuru. Then Natsuru's back glows. The the dragon said to him.  
"you can use any type of weapon that you want, black kampfers what's that you say types? We don't need that we can use any weapon that we choose you can use it at the same time, you but we in our world cant, and you can combine them too, that's all I advice for you today." Said the dragon.  
"cool I can use any weapon huh." Said Natsuru.

Natsuru's POV

"I choose Fire and a gun." Then my right arm had a gun, then my left arm went into green flames.  
"what the." Said Mikah "surprised." Then I shot him with my gun and fired him with my flames.  
"wow this is so powerful he did said I could combine my powers." I combined my gun with my flames, the gun change, it went into flames.

"cool now this is just the beginning."

 _TO BE CONTINUED..._

 **Cisturion: Hi guys I hoped you like it. Sorry if its not good I'll do hard.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mikuo: Hi guys Mikuo here sorry Cisturion is a little late she will be here, but on the main time I'm going to say this hope you like the chapter Cisturion has made so pls leave a review if you liked it.  
Cisturion: * out breath * I-I made it hoo! I thought I was a goner.  
Mikuo: what happened to you?  
Cisturion: well some girls thought I was a kampfer they chase me around town and keep shooting at me.  
Mikuo: is that so be careful, and I think I know why they thought of you as a kampfer.  
Cisturion: why?  
Mikuo: because of that bracelet of yours, ok bye I'm going to that brand new coffee shop.  
Cisturion: what the why am I wearing this bracelet? w-wait oh I forgot I do not own kampfer thanks for reading my chapter, w-wait I want to come with you!**

Chapter 3: a childhood friend

Normal POV

"cool now this is just the beginning." Said Natsuru. Then Natsuru charged into Mikah and he hit her with his black flaming katana. Then Mikah counter it with her sword.  
"for being the first black kampfer not bad." Said Mikah. Then Natsuru smirk. "I've got a whole act." Said Natsuru. Then Natsuru shot Mikah at the legs, Mikah was in great pain and can't stand. Who ever been hit with that bullet a part of her body that has been hit will be paralyzed by 10 min. Then Natsuru points his gun at Mikah. 

"so what are you waiting for shoot me!" Said Mikah. "sorry I have no intend on killing you I'm not that kind of person." Said Natsuru. "so your a coward!" Said Mikah. Then Natsuru walked to Mikah closer to her face. "sorry if you knew what kind of person am I you will think twice on saying to me that because I killed many people around my High school years, but thats all in the past I want to forget the sins that I made and people that I killed." Said Natsuru.

then Natsuru picked Mikah up. "what are you doing!" shout Mikah while blushing. "I'm going to take you to the hospital to cure that injury of yours." Said Natsuru. "no let me go!" shout Mikah.  
"if your going to struggle I'm really going to let you go! At a cliff !" said Natsuru.

because of Mikah Natsurun slip. "ouch ouch! Would you le... what the heck are you doing pervert!" shout Mikah. Natsuru was on top of Mikah.  
"ummm...sorry." said Natsuru. "get off of me! Why are you doing this!" shout Mikah.  
"because I don't want to see a girl hurt!" shout Natsuru.

then Mikah froze.

Mikah's POV

I don't know what I'm going to do in this situation but I was shocked when he said.  
"because I don't want to see a girl hurt!" it was just like our last in counter.

 _FLASHBACK_

"no! Let go of me don't think I'm just a girl I would hold back." That's when he arrived.  
"hey let go of her don't hurt her." Said the kid. As soon as I realized his covering me from their punching and kicking. "woof this is boring lets go." Said the other kid. Then they all went away.  
"why *sniff* would you *sniff* do something like that?" then he said while smiling at me.

"because I don't want to see a girl hurt." "so what's your name?" he asked.  
"I'm Katanashi Mikah... and who are you?" "I'm Natsuru Sen..." but he didn't finish what his going to say because he was called by his mom "sorry I've got to go my mom is calling me." He said.

since that day we've became friends. we do is we play tricks with other people and we play with other kids. Then one day, he was saying his good bye to me.  
"sorry I'm living." He said. "where you going?" "I'm going back to Japan to live there." He said with a sad smile. "o I see." I was about to cry then he said. "wait don't cry I'm sure we will meet again." He said

"really?" "yes." He said. "promise Natsuru?" "promise." He said. Then he went back to Japan.

 _END OF FLASHBACK_

I don't know what happened but the next day I woke up in a hospital. "what am I doing here, did I fall a sleep yesterday?" "yes you did and it was a long sleep though." Said Natsuru. "what are doing here?" "so you don't remember me?" he asked. "sorry am I related to you?" "oh yeah it was a long time maybe you don't remember me." He said. Then a memory hit me, then the next thing I didn't know I was crying.

"hey don't cry I said I don't want to see a girl cry." He said. "now I remember Natsuru."

Natsuru's POV

"she is always so reckless I never thought he grow so strong its been a long time that I see you again."

 _EARLIER_.

"* sigh * she fell a sleep well good thing though because she's getting on my nerves." "where are you going?" she said. "wait what?" "oh I see." She said while crying. I was shocked when she said "promised Natsuru." Said Mikah.

 **Cisturion: sorry guys if its short I'm really tired and I want to sleep...hahaha so pls review me if something you don't like.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Cisturion: hi guys thank you for reading my fanfic and thank you** XT3100 **for giving me tips  
I'm really grateful.  
Natsuru: once again Cisturion doesn't own kampfer hope you enjoy.**

chapter4: Natsuru's childhood past. 

Natsuru's POV

it was 10 years ago when that torturous incident happen to me, it traumatized me all what happen to me I want to forget all of it I don't want to remember it, I don't want to go back, all I see was dark blood stains and painful tortures, I'm half angel and demon I said to myself why... why me?, why do I need to be in a painful situation, I'm the only one who make it alive luckily there were good people who adopted me, their good to me they make me their own son I'm grateful to them I promise to Myself I will pay them back as long as I got my revenged to the person who make me suffer.

 _10 years ago_

"mama, papa I'm going outside." "ok be careful." Said my mom.

it was a great day that's when I met Mikah.  
I was walking to the park when I saw her been picking on I hate to see girls hurt whenever I see a girl in pain I always help them.

"hey let go of her don't hurt her."  
then the next thing I did I was covering her from their kicking and punching.  
"woof this is boring lets go." Said the other kid. So they left us. "why *sniff* would you *sniff* do something like that?" Asked Mikah. "because I don't want to see a girl hurt." "so what's your name?"  
"I'm Katanashi Mikah... and who are you?" asked Mikah "I'm Natsuru Sen..." I didn't get to finish what I said because my mom called me, we said our goodbyes and hopefully meet here again tomorrow so that we could know more about each other.

and that's how we met each other, but it was a short meeting because I have to go back to Japan to live there but I made a promise to her that we will meet again.

 _at Japan_

we have just arrived at our house it was big it was a mansion.  
2 months had passed, this were the incident happen at our very own house, I never knew this will happen to our family.

it was 12:30 am the time that happen, I was playing with one of my brother, we didn't know what's happening.  
then I saw a guy staring at me at the window then I was called by my brother, then I turn around again the guy was gone I didn't mind it because I thought I was just imagining things then my mother called us.

she was running to us then the next thing I know she was stabbed at the heart by the guy that I saw at the window I was scared and froze I couldn't move he was coming towards me when he was about to stabbed me my elder brother cover to me.

then he said to me.

"live you must live run run away." This was the last thing I heard from him I got up and ran I saw my brother he was covered by blood I ran fast as I can I saw my father his corpse was shattered around the room.

it was a dead end the guy came closer to me and said "it's a shame that I didn't get to torture any one." Then he smirked he tie me up blind fold me and took out to a warehouse that's where he tortured me by 3 years.

" _hey Natsuru come play with onee-chan don't worry I won't hurt you."_ he said while walking towards me slowly he followed me by every room.  
"No! Don't come near me stay away from me!" I shout. I was very scared, afraid of him that I will be in the same state as my parents.

" _don't worry I just want to play with you, come on, play with onee-chan, I had enough hiding come on play with me, hahaha."_ He said in a creepily tone.  
he was holding a knife, I was running fast to get away from him then when I turn it was a dead end.

" _hahaha... no place to hide now!."_ he use his knife then cut my arm. " aaaaarrrggghhhh no no no it hurts pls stop!." I was really in pain. Then he notice that my wounds is regenerating.

" _wow your healing huh... this is fun I could torture you without killing... hahaha more more scream more!"_ he just keep slashing me with his knife.  
" _tsk this boring I want to try another method to torture you... oh I know why don't you take a shower!"_ then he drag me to the bathroom. I can't do anything I'm hopeless, I'm weak I can't feel anything, the next thing I know that he was pouring boiling water at me.

"no! No! No! More It hurts let me go! I don't want pain." " _don't worry it's time for sleep."_ He tied me up then electrified me, then the next thing I know I faint. It was an endless hell I want to die, I want to escape from this.

I survived 3 years because my dad is a demon, my mother is an angel I don't know why didn't they survived. When always he torture me I always heal myself.

then one day I manage to escape from him it was snowing that day, because of lots of blood gone from me I was weak and collapse.

the next thing I know is that I was laying on a bed it was a king sized bed I stood up and look around and thinking were am I. I looked down stares I saw a couple, a young couple that was very happy, they looked at me and said. "come don't be afraid we won't hurt you."

I walked towards to them with a bit of hesitant but it went away because the woman hugged and said with a cheerful tone. "oh you're so cute!." I blushed what she said. Then his husband said to me. "you're welcome here if you don't have a home, you given to us by god to be our son.

I told them what happened to me they help me to look or the killer and take care of the corpse of my family.

on that day onward I was grateful to the couple that made me their own son, and have the same feeling that I will find the killer and kill him for good.

10 years pass I still have the burden in my heart that I would find him and kill him and with this power I can actually take my revenge because I know where is the guy that make my life suffer.

 _TO BE CONTINUED._

 **Cisturion: hi guys this is just the past of Natsuru it's a little short because I don't have much time  
so I hope that you enjoyed it** __


End file.
